russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 and Secarats Will Be Introducing A Newest Primetime Teen Stars In The Newest Primetime Sitcom 'Iskool Bukol'
December 30, 2016 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Angelu de Leon Two decades after they went off-air, from the makers of the original longest-running sitcom, Iskul Bukol, which piloted on IBC-13, remained at the number one spot from the late 70s to the 80s and is about the life of students in Wanbol University. Now, IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services opens the year 2017 and another trend of high school entertainment is set to revive the sitcom Iskul Bukol by introducing the newest primetime school-oriented sitcom for high school and is set to premiere this January 7 as part of IBC-13’s weekend primetime line-up. In preparation for its 40th anniversary with a new title, Iskool Bukol, the newest weekend primetime sitcom inspired by the legendary comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol. It is topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars like the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano. Keith is so happy that after Glory Jane, she is now in Iskool Bukol. She is a high school teenager as a teen comedian of Secarats, like The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) and The Powerful Diva Via Saroca (You Light Up My Life) who are now in a leading ladies? “Originally every Tuesday din ang Iskul Bukol, at ngayon may Sabado is the new timeslot ang Iskool Bukol, I educate as they can learn earlier,” said Keith. The much-awaited school-oriented sitcom will also introduce Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce who is so pretty like a teen star as a high school classmate. “I’m really excited to be part of Kapinoy Comedy’s primetime sitcom Iskool Bukol.’ This is my first ever project, so I do my best,” said Joyce. They have already started taping the pilot episode for the school-oriented sitcom last December 3 in the make-up room of IBC-13 Production Studio where they taped Iskool Bukol in a studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City. The setting for Iskool Bukol will be in Diliman High School, instead of Wanbol University. The school-oriented sitcom will feature high school characters. Our catchy Iskul Bukol theme song is undergoing a revival (Iskool Bukol) sung by Keith, Raisa and Joyce during the recording studio of IBC-13 on December 1 around 7:45 p.m. Directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, Iskool Bukol is a light and funny school-oriented sitcom that centered around their lives of three high school girls: the Escalera brothers played by Tito Sotto and Joey de Leon, and now in a new one, the Escalera sisters played by Keith as the the ordinary high school teenager Keith and Joyce portrayed as the cute and sassy high school girl Anne who are achieve to study in the fictional Diliman High School. The role of Vic Ungasis intepreted by Vic Sotto and now in a new one is an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa Ungasis played by Raisa. Mr. Fu, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca, Francis Magundayao, Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Mely Tagasa, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Justin Ward, Angelu de Leon, Harold Rementilla, Tess Antonio, Aldred Gatchalian, Neil Coleta, Fred Lo Supporting them are the movie and TV actor Tonton Gutierrez as Anton Escalera, Angelu de Leon, Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, the popular TV host and radio DJ himself Mr. Fu as the good-looking Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, a famous character from the '70's and '80s sitcom, is back and this time as the resident “prunes and prisms” professor in Diliman High School; the popular cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as the very nice Teacher Alodia, Fred Lo as the good-looking but nerdy Rude Aquino, the youngest professor to teach at Diliman High School, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Neil Coleta as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. The sitcom will also feature the high school classmates are Patrisha Samson, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. Raisa is happy that she excited for her project as she herself consider in high school life. “The show will make you laugh and will also target some good values. Direk Bert de Leon of T.O.D.A.S. said that he will also direct the teen sitcom that instilled for junior high school and senior high school.” Iskool Bukol is set to premiere this January 7 and will be seen after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. For more updates, log on to twitter.com/ibc13. ''Iskool Bukol'' (Iskool Bukol theme song) - Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano :Iskool Bukol :Song by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano :Format: Digital download :Recorded: December 1, 2016 :Genre: Pop rock :Label: Ivory Music & Video :Produced by: Secarats Talent Management Services :Songwriter(s): Joey de Leon (arranged by: Albert Tamayo) :In 2017, the song was again recorded in December 1, 2016 this time as a revival Iskool Bukol sung by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano. Just like the version of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon as the theme song of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol on IBC from 1977 to 1990, the new version 2.0 was also used as the theme song of IBC and Secarats-produced very popular Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom entitled Iskool Bukol. Recorded on December 1, 2016 at 7:45 p.m. Keith :Iskwelang kwela 'to dito'y enjoyable :Konting aral lang konting bulakbol :Dito nang lahat, madaldal at bulol :Dito na nga, Iskool Bukol Keith, Raisa and Joyce :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Iskool, Iskool, Iskool Bukol (4x) Raisa :Hanggang sa umuwi mula pa sa roll call :Lahat ay magulo, but okey lang, it's cool :Dito ay terrible, dito'y buhol-buhol :Ito na nga, Iskool Bukol Keith, Raisa and Joyce :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Iskool, Iskool, Iskool Bukol (6x) Joyce :Sa iskul naming ay sigurado ka :Sa happening at sa katatawa :Siguradong ang mga pabongga :Ang di lang sure... ang pagpasa Keith, Raisa and Joyce :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Iskool, Iskool, Iskool Bukol (6x) :Keith: Iskwelang kwela 'to dito'y enjoyable :Raisa: Konting aral lang konting bulakbol :Joyce: Dito nang lahat, madaldal at bulol, dito na nga :Keith, Raisa and Joyce: Iskool Bukol Keith, Raisa and Joyce :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Woah woah, woah yeah :Iskool Bukol :Iskool, Iskool, Iskool Bukol (8x)